Finally love is unrequited
by Capable Commander
Summary: Kim Kibum, Namja dingin yg kehilangan segalanya. apakah dia kini akan mendapatkan semuanya lagi.. termasuk cinta? RnR


Title : Finally love is unrequited

Author : Sakura No Shiori

Genre : Drama, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship , Angst

Rated : T nyenggol M

Disclaimer : they are belong to god and theirself

Warn : ooc, yaoi, typo (s), crack pair, tak sesuai kaedah, alur kecepatan,

Pair : Changbum, Se7ra, Se7bum, Sibum, Wonkyu, Sihae and other

Don't like don't read  
if you want to read, it doesn't matter  
Critic are alowed  
but… be polite please

This fict are dedicated to eL-Chan a.k.a Shim Min Mi my Umma … she want a Fanfict with drama Genre, so I make this for her.. by the way I get the inspiration of this fict from a song.. This is for you Umma… love u always *hug*

"LaLaLaLa" – Speak  
'LiLiLiLi' – Mind  
%Happy Read%

School Coridor near Toilet , 06:28 KST

"Sekarang waktu nya membersihkan kamar mandi, ya?" ujar seorang namja ramping berkulit putih dengan kacamata tebal yg menutupi wajah manis nya. Setelah beberapa langkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi, sayup – sayup terdengar suara rintihan(?) di dalam nya. 'Eh, suara apa itu? Apakah suara hantu? Ah, Lebih baik ku intip saja.' Batin nya. Matanya melotot melihat pemandangan (tak) lazim di depan nya. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada yg menggangu lagi BooJae~." Desah seorang Namja bermata rubah sambil melumat bibir kissable milik seorang namja cantik yg sedang di tindih nya sekarang. "Engghhh Yu.. Yunnie Mmmhhhh." Desah Namja cantik yg bernama JaeJoong tadi sambil mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Yunho. "Omo!" teriak namja berkulit putih tadi sambil berlari menjauhi kamar mandi, meninggalkan 2 insan yg tidak menyadari keberadaan nya.

Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg

"Pe.. pemandangan apa tadi..? Tuhan..apa yang kulihat tadi… uhh…" Ucap nya sambil menepuk – nepuk wajah nya yg benar – benar panas sekarang.

Hyusshhhh…

"Ah, rambutku berantakan.." ucap nya sambil melepas kaca matanya . "Begini kan lebih baik.." kata namja itu dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan killer smile nya yg membuat namja di atas atap sekolah yg melihat nya itu menyeringai. "Kim Kibum, I got you."

%%%%%%%%%%

School Canteen , 11:33 KST

"Siwonnie hyung! Kesini..!" teriak seorang namja berambut caramel sambil melambaikan tangan nya, ke arah namja berlesung pipit yg di panggil 'Siwon' tadi. "Ne waeyo Kyuhyun-ah?" ucap Siwon sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Ini lihat lah.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memamer kan suatu benda di tangan nya. "Eh kalung?" ucap Siwon sambil menatap kalung ber inisial 'SK' itu dengan tatapan –pura pura- kagum. "Ne… lihat inisial ini.. inisial ini mempunyai arti 'Siwon – Kyuhyun'. Bolehkah aku memasangkan nya padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar – binar. "Hmmm… tentu Kyuhyun – ah." Ucap Siwon sambil memberi senyum termanis nya.

%%%%%%%%%%

School Canteen , 11:41 KST

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kyu pada Siwon. Siwon tidak menjawab, Pandangan nya menatap intens seseorang yg sedang kebingungan sambil membawa sepiring Udon dan segelas Parfait.  
"Umm.. apakah tidak ada bangku yg kosong ya?" ucap Kibum.

Srett

"Eh?" Merasa paha nya diraba, Kibum pun menoleh, dan mendapati namja jangkung dengan senyum pervert menatap ke arah Kibum. "bisakah sunbae menyingkirkan tangan sunbae?" tanya Kibum dengan dingin. Namja Jangkung yg tidak lain adalah Siwon itu tetap mempertahan kan tangan nya di paha Kibum, walau pun paha nya dilapisi oleh celana –yang lumayan tipis- tetap saja sensasi geli menjalar kesuluruh tubuh nya hingga pipi nya memerah. "EHEM!" deheman dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun akhir nya membuyarkan adegan So-Pervert SiBum. "Hyung, lepaskan tangan mu." Ucap Kyu dengan nada yg , sepertinya uri Kyuhyunie sedang dilanda api cemburu, fufufufu. "Ah, Hm.." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk kan Senyuman kebanggaan nya. Siwon pun menatap Kibum dan menggerak kan bibir nya, seolah berkata 'Ku – tunggu – di – atap – pulang – sekolah – nanti – arra?. "Aku Sunbae?" tanya Kibum sambil menjuk diri nya sendiri. "Iya, aku tunggu disana."

SKIP TIME

School Roof , 15:07 KST

Krieett..  
"Permisi.." ucap Kibum sambil membuka pintu atap sekolah nya dengan pelan. "Ah, kau datang juga." Ucap Siwon sambil memegang suatu benda di tangan nya.  
"Sebenarnya ada apa Sunbae memanggil ku?" ucap Kibum sambil membenarkan kaca mata minus nya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi mu ini." Ucap Siwon dengan lesung pipit yg menghiasi pipi nya.  
"Eh, sebuah kalung?" tanya Kibum bingung sambil menatap kalung berinisial 'SK' itu. Aigooo, sepertinya uri Siwonnie memberikan kalung yg barusan diberikan Kyuhyun pada nya, Ckckckckck . "ya, dan aku mau kau memakai nya, lihatlah inisial ini, 'Siwon – Kibum'."  
"Kenapa aku? Bukan kah aku tidak mengenal mu?" Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kibum. "Sudah lama aku memperhatikan mu, karena kau menarik Kim Kibum." Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik nya.

DEG

'Senyuman itu.' "Cha.. Changmin?"  
"Barusan kau mengatakan apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengerut kan kening nya. "Eeehh, aniyo." Balas Kibum gelagapan. 'Senyuman nya, mirip dengan Minnie.'Batin Kibum sambil menatap wajah Siwon dengan pandangan sendu "Gwenchanayo, apakah kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Siwon sambil menempelkan tangan nya di kening Kibum. "Aaa.. sudahlah." Ucap Kibum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Siwon dari dahi nya. "Maukah kau memakai nya, aku mohon." Tanya Siwon dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan. "Errr.. baiklah."jawab Kibum pada akhir nya. "Gomawo." Kata Siwon sambil memeluk Kibum

DEG DEG  
DEG DEG

Siwon melepaskan pelukan nya, sambil tetap menatap wajah Kibum. 'Kulit yg putih dan halus, Bibir semerah apel, mata hitam yg menghanyutkan, dia memang mahluk yg begitu sempurna.' Batin Siwon sambil menyeringai kecil. Mereka saling bertatapan hingga  
Chup..  
Siwon mengecup bibir merah Kibum, awalnya Kibum terbelalak kaget, tapi akhirnya ia ikut menutup mata nya, mencoba untuk menikmati kecupan ringan Siwon di bibir nya. Awal nya hanya kecupan kecil, tetapi karena bibir Kibum sangat manis, kecupan itu berubah menjadi ganas. Mereka saling melumat, menghisap, dan bergulat lidah. "Ngghh, Ahhhh..." . "Nikmati sajalah Kibummie." Ucap Siwon sambil menyeringai

%%%%%%%%%%

Kibum's Apartement, 22:02 KST

"suki nanda kimi ga suki nanda  
hajimete atta toki kara  
kioku no naka no dare yori  
hattoshite tsuyoku hikareta"

PIPP

"Ne, Yeoboseo?"

"Ada pelanggan lagi hyung?"

"Baiklah aku akan datang secepat nya

"Ne, Anyeong."

Pipp

"Memuakkan." Ucap Kibum sambil melepas kacamata nya. "Aku memang manusia yg kotor."

No Sleeves Club, 22:56

Suara dahsyat nya musik khas club malam tidak dapat mengalahkan kesunyian salah satu kamar disana, seorang Kim Kibum. Yg berdiri di antara baju – baju yg berserakan, mata nya memandang dingin keluar lewat sebuah jendela yg tak berdosa(?). Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan kekar memeluk tubuh polosnya dari belakang. "Bummie Chagiya, kita belum ke 'inti' nya, aku kan hanya baru menandai tubuhmu saja." Ucap seorang namja dengan logat China di suara seksi nya. "Ne Han gege."

School Class, 07:13

'Buku pelajaran, buku pelajaran..'  
CRIK  
"Aww.." rintih Kibum setelah jari putih nya tergores oleh ujung tajam sebuah silet yg ada di dalam tas nya, sementara itu tak jauh dari sana terlihat Kyuhyun dan anggota geng nya tertawa jahat. Rupanya, mereka lah yang meletakkan silet di dalam tas Kibum.  
"Rasakan, itulah akibat nya jika kau berani mendekati Wonnie ku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalan nya  
"Bummie, ada apa dengan jari mu?" tanya Siwon yg tidak sengaja lewat di kelas Kibum. "Eee.. bukan apa – apa Hyung, ini Cuma perlu dijilat saja kok." Ucap Kibum sambil memamerkan killer smile nya. "Kemarikan tangan mu." Ucap Siwon. "I.. ini." Ucap kibum sambil menjulurkan tangan nya.

Slurp

"Eh"ucap Kibum dengan wajah yg memerah. "Diam lah, ku steril kan." Ucap Siwon yg ternyata sedang menjilat luka Kibum dengan, Errr Seduktif.

DEG DEG  
DEG DEG  
DEG DEG

"Wonnie ya..!" panggil seorang namja manis berambut Choco Brownies dengan name tag 'Lee Donghae' kepada Siwon. "Hae ya!" ucap Siwon sambil melepas jemari Kibum lalu menghampiri Namja itu. "Kau menunggu ku?" tanya Siwon kepada namja itu sambil mencium pipi nya, tanpa menyadari tatapan yg sulit diartikan dari Kibum . "Ne, ayo kita pergi." Ucap Namja itu sambil menunjuk kan senyum lima jari nya.

"hei, Namja tadi manis ya.." bisik seorang yeoja kepada teman sebangku nya. "Iya, pantas saja dia menjadi kekasih dari Siwon Sunbae."

JLEGERRRRRR

Bagaikan disambar sebuah petir yg tak tampak, Hati Kibum terasa sakit sekali. "Inikah rasanya pengkhianatan? Ah, bukankah yg kemarin hanya bermain main. Ya, aku terlalu banyak berharap."

No Sleeves Club, 23:14

Shichi untuk apa kau membawa ku ke club ini? Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Choi DongWook atau yg biasa dipanggil Shichi/Se7en yg berarti Tujuh, tetangga nya. Ayo kita bersenang – senang, lupakan lah masalah mu sejenak." Ucap Se7en santai. "Itu kan untuk kesenangan mu, musik nya keras sekali disini, asap rokok dimana – mana, dimana menyenangkan nya?" ucap Kyuhyun ketus. "Nanti kau juga aku akan tahu, Ah Rain!" ucap Se7en sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah namja yg dipanggil Rain tadi. "Se7en~~" ucap Rain manja sambil mencium pipi Se7en. "Jangan terlalu agresif chagi, mau pesan kamar?" ucap Se7en dengan seduktif sambil membelai pipi Rain. "Ayo." Ucap Rain sambil menarik tangan Se7en, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yg mematung sendirian disana.

Meanwhile….

No Sleeves Club Toilet, 23:43

"Nghhh, Cpk cpk, Ahhhh Mmmmm." Suara decak saliva memenuhi ruangan yg bertuliskan 'Toilet' yg berasal 2 insan bernama Se7en dan Rain. Suasana di dalam sana akan semakin panas, jika tidak ada seseorang yang masuk keruangan itu dan menegur mereka. "Apa yg kalian lakukan disini? Jika kalian ingin 'Make Out' pesanlah kamar, merusak mata saja."ucap Namja itu dengan dingin. "Apa, kau bilang?" Bentak Rain kepada namja itu, karena acara ny diganggu. "Ka.. Ka.. Kau.. Kim.. Kibum!" ucap Se7en dengan mata melotot, sepertinya uri Wokkie mengenal Kim Kibum ne. "Ahhh, Se7en Ssi, wajah busuk mu tetap sama seperti dulu." Ucap Kibum dengan sinis."Siapa dia, Se7en?" tanya Rain dengan tatapan bingung "Kembalilah dulu Rain, aku ada urusan dengan ya." Ucap Se7en dengan dingin sambil menarik Kibum, meninggalkan Rain yg menahan sesuatu yang 'terbangun' di Bawah sana.

No Sleeves Club Room, 23:47

"Apa maksud perkataan mu itu tadi Kim Kibum?" bentak Se7en setelah mereka berdua memesan sebuah kamar disana. "Aku hanya mengatakan yg sebenar nya Se7en Ssi." Ucap Kibum dingin sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan pose sensual yg membuat wajah Se7en agak memerah.  
"Berhe "Tapi dia meninggal bukan karena aku Kibum!" ucap Se7en membela diri.

DEG

'Dia…' batin Kibum sambil memegang dada nya. "Gwenchanayo Kibum?" ucap Se7en sambil hendak memegang Kibum, tapi ditepis dengan cepat oleh Kibum. "Hah, munafik kau membicarakan dia sekarang, gara – gara kau menjadikan nya budak nafsu mu, gara – gara kau merebut dia dariku, gara – gara kau dia meninggal karena penyakit nya dan pergi dari ku untuk selama nya!" bentak Kibum dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipi putih nya. "Karena.." "Karena apa Se7en Ssi?" ucap Kibum memotong ucapan Se7en dengan sinis.

.

.

"Itu karena aku MENCINTAI MU KIM KIBUM!" teriak Se7en sambil memeluk Kibum yg menatap Se7en tak percaya. "Apa yg kau katakan, lepaskan aku!" berontak Kibum walaupun dia tahu kalau itu sia – sia. "Saranghae.." ucap Se7en dengan lembut.  
"Ja.. jangan berMmmpphh."  
"Aku menyewa mu malam ini, Kim Kibum." Ucap Se7en di tengah aktivitas nya melumat bibir ranum Kibum. "Setidak nya, untuk malam ini saja." Lanjut Se7en dengan lembut. "nggghhhh.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf jelek.. saya nggk bisa banyak bacot… sumpah demi tuhan saya sibuk jadi…

Tinggalkan jejak ya!

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
